User blog:Kabalfan620/Kreate a Kombatant- 24601 by Kabalfan620
Biography 24601 was born with a rare disease that degraded his lung tissue extensively forcing him to wear a respirator for the rest of his life. He became the founder and leader of a gang that was responsible for selling painkillers on the streets stolen from hospitals and assasinating several millitary servicemen forcing him to be highly sought after, the name 24601 comes from the serial number that law enforcment gave him in order to track him down. When he was finally caught he was to be executed but before the trial could proceed a portal suddenly appeared that took him to Earthrealm there he spotted Smoke and Kabal carrying Cyber Sub-Zero with Kurtis Stryker assisting them deciding that some help was better than none 24601 went towards them and help fight off the Tarkatan horde that was giving them trouble, then Baraka appeared and knocked out both Stryker and Kabal, knowing he needed better weapons 24601 grabbed Kabal's hookswords and fought and defeated Baraka, when Kabal and Stryker regained consciousness, 24601 gave back the hookswords to Kabal and explained who he was and decided to join the Earthrealm forces to stop Shao Khan. Kabal, deciding to owe him for saving his life, decided to give 24601 his own pair of hookswords and decided to train him how to use them, understanding the gang background both he and 24601 shared, Stryker also gave him some guns and tought him more advanced techniques (Short controlled bursts, mid clip reloading, Ect) and Nightwolf improved on the knife fighting skills he already learned from his former life, later 24601 met the rest of the Earthrealm warriors and formed bonds with Smoke and Kitana, when Cyber Sub-Zero regained his soul, 24601 went with him undercover into Outworld and the two became brothers in arms, after Sub-Zero defeated Noob Saibot his now ressurected brother, 24601 was stopped in his tracks by Kano the two fought and 24601 was eventually victorious. Later 24601 came back and discovered that all but Sonya and Johnny Cage had died while he was gone, when Raiden came back from the Netherealm, 24601 decided to take matters in his own hands. While Raiden was fighting Shao Khan, 24601 went to the Netherealm to bargain with Quan Chi he had a deal that both he and Quan Chi would fight one on one if he won he could bring back several but not all Earthrealm warriors from Quan Chi's control but if Quan Chi won he would not only keep the souls of Earthrealm warriors he would keep 24601's soul as well Quan Chi agreed and they fought, it was long and bloody 24601 ended up with both his thumbs amputated, his stomach completely ruptured, and his heart permanently damaged but he emereged victorious, Quan Chi living up to his promise allowed 24601 to pick six souls to bring back he brought back Nightwolf. Kabal, Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero, Kitana, and Smoke back to Earthrealm. Before he left for Earthrealm, Raiden came by to see what 24601 had done but before he could say anything Quan Chi killed Raiden and took the souls of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage for himself, when they got back Kabal decided to again repay 24601 for rescuing him and everyone else from the Netherealm, Kabal made specially designed gauntlets that 24601 could wear that wear magnetized and acted as a replacement for his thumbs, sealed the gaping wound in his stomach, and created a pacemaker in order to accomadate his heart damage. thanking Kabal for this he set out and encountered Cyrax and convinced him to join the Earthrealm warriors and in return he would get his human concious back, he also encoutered Noob Saibot who was still alive and convinced him to break himself from Quan Chi's control and join the Earthrealm warriors, both agreed and 24601 became the new defender of Earthrealm and swore one day he would bring back the rest of Earthrealms warriors from Quan Chi's control. Appearence 24601 wears a long black trenchcoat that completely covers his entire torso, the respirator he wears is actually a Turian helmet designed for low oxygen conditions with O2 tanks that are connected by tubes built into his helmet he also wears gauntlets that go around his arms that were added after his thumbs were amputated by Quan Chi. Special Moves Kano's Legacy: 24601 takes two knives and slashes the opponents torso with them. M1911: 24601 shoots two shots with the M1911 this is similar to Stryker's Gun Shot move. The Enhaneced Version is called: "I'm not dead yet!": which involves him shooting the entire magazine into the opponent. SPAS-12: 24601 shoots the opponent, pumps the shotgun, and shoots him again. The Enhanced Version is called: "The Itallian Stallion": which involves 24601 switching to semi-auto mode and firing four times. AR-15: 24601 shoots the opponent five times with the AR-15. The Enhanced Version is called: "This is my rifle, This is my gun!" which involves 24601 shooting the opponent 10 times. M60: 24601 shoots the opponent 25 times with the M60. The Enhanced Version is called: "Feeding the pig": which involves shooting the opponent 50 times. Kabal lives: 24601 slashes the opponent six times with his hookswords X-Ray Move: The future of warfare: 24601 grabs the opponent then takes aout his hookswords and grabs the opponents ribcage and pulls downrad seperating both bottom ribs then he taks two knives and stabs the opponent in the stomach then he throws the opponent to the ground, grabs their arms, places his foot on the opponents back and pulls their torso breaking their spine finally he stands them up, takes out his M60 and rams the butt into the opponents face breaking their skull. Fatalities DIY Surgery 101: 24601 punches the opponent several times, then takes out his hookswords, stabs them in the opponents chest and rips out their rib cage, then he jabs his fingers in the opponents eyes and removes their skull from their body and holds it up in victory This is my boomstick!: 24601 smashes the guys face in with his knee, takes out his knives and disembowls the guy and takes out his SPAS-12 jams it up the open wound and shoots the top half of the opponents torso off. Trivia His race is a reference to the Mass Effect series. His enhanced M1911, Spas-12, AR-15, M60, and 2nd fatality are actually quotes from different movies (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Rocky, Full Metal Jacket, Platoon, and Army of Darkness respectively). Created by Kabalfan620 who thought it would be intresting to have a Turian character in a Mortal Kombat game. His name is actually a reference to the prisoner number of Jean Valjean from the novel Les Miserables Category:Blog posts